Petit requin
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: C'était un jour spécial, certes, et Haruka n'apprécierait pas, mais Rin voulait s'amuser. Alors, piquer un bout de gâteau semblait une bonne idée, surtout si cela pouvait énerver Makoto. Parce qu'il adorait le voir en colère. Et puis parce qu'il était heureux de vivre avec ses deux nageurs, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours. Threesome et fluff au rendez-vous.


"Rin ! Reviens ici tout de suite !"

Mais Rin ne cessa pas de courir. Il avait enfin réussit à mettre la main sur un bout de ce précieux gâteau au chocolat que lui faisait Makoto, il n'allait pas l'abandonner de sitôt. Il avait eu du mal à l'approcher, mais à force de câlins, bisous et cajoleries, il avait discrètement glissé sa main sur le gâteau et en avait attrapé un gros bout avant de se mettre à courir.

Rien que pour embêter son amant, il fit le tour de la table basse trois fois, du canapé deux fois, avant de se percher dessus et de tendre les bras bien haut pour que le brun ne puisse pas l'attraper. Après maintes tentatives de saisir le bout de chocolat, Makoto cessa pourtant vite d'essayer de l'attraper et croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse et réprobatrice sur le visage, tandis que Rin éclatait de rire. Il passa rapidement le bout de chocolat devant le nez de Makoto avant de l'avaler, les yeux rieurs, tandis que l'autre s'énervait et l'attrapait pas la taille, le faisant basculer sur ses épaules.

Maîtrisant avec difficulté le requin qui ne cessait de s'agiter en criant comme un enfant - en un peu moins poli -, il l'amena dans la cuisine, où il le fit s'assoir sur une chaise. Glissant une jambe entres celles légèrement écartées du mauve et appuyant son corps contre le sien, Makoto attrapa ses poignets et les maintint ensemble d'une main tandis que l'autre cherchait un bout de ficelle posée sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il réussit à attacher son amant qui se débattait dans tous les sens, puis s'éloigna légèrement en soufflant.

"Bien. Maintenant, reste sage.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Détache-moi !

- Arrête de bouger, Rin.

- Et toi arrête de sourire comme un pervers détraqué ! Et - Que - Pourquoi tu te déshabilles !

- Tu m'as donné chaud, à courir partout. C'est de ta faute, Rin."

Le brun s'éloigna légèrement du mauve et retira son t-shirt, laissant voir ses muscles saillants. Son jean lui tombait sur les hanches, révélant le bord de son boxer noir et rouge. Avec un sourire aguicheur, il s'approcha à nouveau de Rin, qui avait soudainement cessé de crier et savourait ce spectacle avec un regard de prédateur. Mais contre toute attente, Makoto ne fit rien de plus, continuant de le fixer en souriant.

"Tu joues à quoi là ?

- Et bien… Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu touches à ce que je fais tant que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Oui, et ?

- Et comme je sais que tu aimes quand je suis comme ça, et bien j'ai décidé que ce serait ta punition. Interdit de toucher.

- Que - T'es horrible ! Va mourir ! Haru ne ferais jamais ça !

- Rin, tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère.

- C'est ça ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je t'interdis de venir dans mon lit pendant une semaine.

- Tututut. C'est moi qui donne les punitions, pas toi. Compris ?"

Et il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de retourner à son gâteau.

"T'es un monstre", marmonna le mauve, ce qui fit rire Makoto.

Rin avait une vue magnifique sur le dos du brun, et les muscles qui bougeaient au rythme des mouvements du nageur le faisait frémir d'envie. Pour Rin, il n'y avait pas pire punition que celle de voir son amant dans cette tenue sans pouvoir y toucher. Il grogna pour la forme, mais se dit tout de même qu'un Makoto énervé, ça en valait le coup, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus beau.

Makoto soupira lorsqu'il vit l'état de son gâteau. Il en manquait un bout bien arraché par le vorace. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Haruka et qu'il lui avait promis un beau gâteau. Entier, si possible, avait précisé le noiraud en jetant un coup d'œil à Rin, qui avait simplement sourit d'un air innocent. Tout le monde connaissait l'addiction du mauve pour le chocolat. Mais là, ce n'était plus possible. Et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'en refaire un.

"Haru va bientôt rentrer. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va apprécier de me voir attaché ? Demanda soudain Rin, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Il te sautera dessus, c'est tout.

- Tss. T'as un cadeau pour lui, au moins ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je suppose que toi, tu n'en as pas, sourit le brun en se retournant.

- … J'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis j'pensais qu'on pouvait partager ?

- Rin, ne me fais pas tes yeux de petit chien suppliant. Mais j'ai une idée pour ton cadeau. Ne bouge pas, je reviens."

Le brun abandonna sa cuisine et l'autre sur la chaise, qui commençait un peu à paniquer. Il ne savait jamais à quoi pensait Makoto, mais le sourire qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était partit n'indiquait rien de bon pour lui.

Le brun revint bientôt, cachant quelque chose dans son dos, son sourire malicieux toujours affiché sur son visage.

"Ferme les yeux.

- … Non.

- Rin. C'est pour Haru.

- Montre-moi d'abord ce que c'est.

- Voyons, Rin, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça !?

- Qui a dit que je devais te rassurer ?

- Enfoiré…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rin. Allez, ferme les yeux."

Rin obéit tout de même, bien que réticent. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être si faible face au sourire de Makoto. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou Haruka, les deux pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il suffisait qu'ils le regardent, qu'ils le supplient un peu et il cédait. Et c'était lui le requin, hein… Maudits nageurs.

Il sentit Makoto s'installer sur ses genoux, et son souffle léger glissa sur son visage. Des mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et Rin gigota. Il sentait le corps de son ami presque collé au sien, et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Makoto était au-dessus de lui, les yeux fixés sur sa tâche. Rin ne put s'empêcher de tendre le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun, qui cessa toute activité pour y répondre. On ne résiste pas à un requin, non mais.

"Rin… Me déconcentre pas, j'ai presque fini, gémit-il.

- M'en fous. T'as qu'à pas être aussi séduisant", répondit le mauve en glissant sa langue sur son cou, descendant jusqu'au torse face à lui, s'attardant sur les tétons.

Il sentit les mains dans ses cheveux devenir plus désordonnées et le brun ne put retenir quelques gémissements. Rin continua son exploration, mordillant la clavicule, zone sensible, et déposa quelques baisers papillons sur la mâchoire de son amant, avant de revenir l'embrasser fougueusement.

Makoto devait avoir fini son travail, puisqu'il glissa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Rin, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à sa hanche, l'attirant à lui. Rin gémit et lui mordilla la lèvre, tirant sur ses poignets. Il voulait le toucher, mais Makoto ne semblait pas vouloir le délivrer. Se séparant, le brun lui sourit à nouveau malicieusement, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau, quand ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Le plus grand se releva en soupirant et se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine, où apparu bientôt Haruka, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés à cause du vent qui soufflait dehors.

Ce dernier regardait la scène avec suspicion, se demandant ce qu'avait encore fait Rin.

"Haru ! Bon anniversaire" dit Makoto en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

- Merci, Makoto, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue. Dit-moi, pourquoi Rin est attaché ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le mauve, qui avait encore les joues rougies par le baiser.

- Et bien, je préférais éviter qu'il ne mange tout le gâteau. Déjà qu'il en manque un bout…

- Vraiment… Rin, tu es irrécupérable, souffla Haruka en s'approchant de lui.

- Détache-moi ! Haru, s'il te plait !"

Tiens, le requin revenait à la charge, et il s'agitait maintenant sur sa chaise, le regard suppliant.

" Pourquoi ? Et puis, ce nœud sur ta tête te va très bien. Très assortit à tes yeux, sourit Haruka presque moqueusement.

- Tu as vu ? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais, dit Makoto qui l'avait rejoint.

- Tu m'as mis un nœud ? Sérieusement ? Mais j'suis pas un vulgaire cadeau, oh ! Détachez-moi !"

Mais les deux hommes n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils regardaient avec amusement Rin s'égosiller et s'agiter sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui vienne en aide.

"Vous êtes tous les deux des monstres ! De toute façon j'arriverais à me détacher sans votre aide !"

Cela ne fit que faire sourire encore plus Makoto et Haruka. Rin essaya de se détacher, tirant sur ses poignets, mais ne réussit qu'à faire basculer la chaise sur le côté et il se retrouva par terre, la mine dépitée. Haruka se pencha alors au-dessus de lui et le détacha, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Rin s'apprêtait à râler de nouveau quand le noiraud posa son doigt sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence d'un simple regard.

"Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que l'on touche à mon gâteau. Et je n'apprécie pas que vous vous amusiez sans moi, surtout le jour de mon anniversaire, au passage. Ce n'est pas bien, Rin.

- Haru ! Je suis pas un enfant, arrête de me parler comme ça ! Et c'est de la faute de Makoto, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi tentant.

- Rin… Quand tu fais - et dit - ce genre de choses, je te considère comme un enfant."

Rin entendit Makoto rire et se mit à bouder, gonflant les joues et détournant la tête. Comme un vrai petit enfant, ce qui fit sourire Haru et accentuer le rire de Makoto. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur ces deux hommes. Sauf au lit, et encore.

Haruka glissa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement, avant de l'aider à se relever.

"Et si on mangeait ce gâteau ?" Proposa Makoto.

Aussitôt, la mauvaise humeur de Rin se dissipa et il se proposa pour le couper. Un quart pour Makoto, un quart pour Haruka, et le reste pour Rin. Équitable, non ? Pas vraiment, au vu des cris que poussa Makoto. Mais Rin s'en fichait. Reprenant une grosse part, il se mit de nouveau à courir en riant dans la maison, suivit d'un Makoto à nouveau énervé et un Haruka amusé. Il savait qu'il allait passer un bon anniversaire. Surtout si les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

* * *

Un threesome stupide et tout fluffy... Voilà ce que ça donne quand je me mets aux chansons Disney et à Sekaiichi, tiens.

Vous avez aimés ? Pas trop court ? J'fais que des trucs courts en ce moment... Ça m'énerve. Si c'est trop rapide, trop court ou autre chose, dites-le moi ! Je l'ai modifiée encore et encore et j'suis pas entièrement satisfaite...

Sinon, je sais pas quant est l'anniversaire d'Haru, j'ai vaguement vue en juin, donc c'est pas pour son anniversaire ^^. J'avais juste envie de faire un threesome, parce que c'est mignon, surtout avec ces persos ! Bon, j'sais pas si Rin est OOC, mais j'le voyais bien faire l'imbécile comme ça. Sinon, vous voulez un lemon ou pas ? (on sais jamais... Je demande.)


End file.
